


Fugientibus-Part 6

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco experience life in the Muggle world.





	Fugientibus-Part 6

“Hi. You’re the new employee, right?”

You nodded, smiling as best you could at the woman in front of you.

You looked at her nametag, noting that she was called Tanya.

Tanya.

God, you hoped this woman was going to be nice.

This job was the only thing that was willing to hire you, with your zero work experience and no qualifications.

Draco managed to find one too, a few towns over.

It was difficult, going your separate ways.

Especially when Draco felt the need to keep you safe, blaming himself for getting you into this whole mess.

He was terrified to let you go off on your own, just imagining you being captured and taken from him.

But you managed to assure him you’d be fine.

Now, you were at your job.

Just a simple sales job.

Well, to the Muggles maybe.

What on earth did you know about selling?

Your entire life, you simply had to ask for something and a house elf would get it for you.

If not, your father would simply buy you whatever you wanted.

You knew you were spoilt, but you never thought you’d have to even think about a job.

Not yet anyway. 

So being thrust into the working world, the Muggle working world at that, was strange.

Training was simple.

She just showed you how to stack shelves, old things to the front, new at the back. Replace everything before they have a chance to completely disappear.

But the tills were the most confusing to you.

You had no idea how to deal with all of these people.

These Muggles were…weird.

Strange looking.

They just seemed so…blank.

They had no idea what was happening in the world, simply going about their life, with no fear for the Dark Lord.

On top of that, you truly never understood their kind.

Your parents talked about them as though they were trash.

Something that you were to look down on.

Not worth living.

And you adopted those opinions as your own, though, not to the extent of your parents, or even Draco.

Seeing them here, in their own world was…strange.

They seemed normal.

Like regular people, except they knew no magic and were rather plain and ordinary.

But they seemed nice too.

Some of them seemed like troublemakers, others seeming sweet and kind.

You realized, they were just like everyone else.

That thought was strange, but it seemed obvious now.

“Bloody idiots!”

You heard the grumbling from the door, before Draco stepped into the house, pulling his coat off and throwing it onto the bed.

“You alright?”

He glared at you, loosening his tie and throwing it across the room, his shirt coming off after that.

He fell onto the bed beside you, angry and annoyed.

“What happened?” you asked, hands slipping onto his chest and rubbing softly.

“They treated me like a bloody servant. ‘Make some coffee’. ‘Replace the printer paper’. ‘Go out and buy me a sandwich’. God, I hated it all. I mean, how dare these-these damn Muggles order me around? Like I’m some common worker. I’m Draco bloody Malfoy! They should be doing all of this for me!”

You rolled your eyes, moving off him and going back to your book.

“We might be rich and famous in the wizarding world, but the Muggles don’t know us, Draco. We’re no better than anyone in this world. We’re practically nobodies here. No one knows us. And no one cares about us. Besides, we need our jobs. So stop with the damn whining and try not to lose yours, because I won’t be the only one providing”.

Draco stared at you, slightly shocked that you were being so blunt with him.

But he knew you were right.

He needed to stick with it.

For the both of you.

To keep you fed and safe.

He was the one who couldn’t go through with the task he’d been set by Voldemort.

He was the reason you were on the run in the first place.

So he had to suck it up and accept that he was practically nothing here.

The Muggles were better than him.

And though it may have gone against everything he’d been taught, he had to accept that they were in charge of him.

Even if it did disgust him slightly.


End file.
